Pulp Hedge
by Gipdac
Summary: RJ & his family must face an insane HitRat named Gipdac.
1. Chapter 1

Pulp Hedge.

Prologue

Two rats stood outside of a building.

"So, this is place?" One asked.

"Yep, Jules. And, we've got an hour."

"So, are you ready for your date with Mia Wallace tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'd suggest getting ready, Vincent..."

One hour later, they snuck into the building.

They crawled into a small rat hole, and in the hole were three more rats.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Jules, and this is Vincent."

No one responded.

"Cat got your tongues?"

One rat begin to speak.

"Uh..."

Suddenly, Jules pulled out his gun and shot a rat in the chest.

The rat who had begin to talk screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Did I break your concentration?"

The rat begin to breath hard.

"Marsellus Wallace is pretty goddamn pissed off, ya know."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Where's the goods?"

"In the bag behind Vincent."

Vincent pulled out the suitcase, and entered the combination: 6-6-6.

Everything was there.

Jules smiled, and turned to the rat.

"What's your name?"

"Chris."

"Really? Hi."

"Hi..."

"Like I said, Marsellus is VERY pissed off."

"I'll make it up to him!"

"Oh, but its too late for that now, Chris. By the way, why'd you try to fuckin' mess with him?"

"I didn't!"

"Does Marsellus Wallace look like a bitch?"

"No!"

"Then why'd you try to fuck him like one?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes! Yes, you did, Chris. And Marsellus Wallace don't liked to be fucked by no one except Ms. Wallace."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too, Chris. Sorry for your soul."

Vincent shot the other rat in the head.

Chris screamed as his friend fell to the ground. Dead.

Jules aimed his gun at Chris, and Vincent did the same.

Chris screamed as hundreds of bullets tore into his body...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

RJ & his new family sat in front of their new Plasma TV.

RJ had never felt so happy and complete in his whole life.

He then realized they were running out of food.

"All right, everyone. We need to get more food!"

"Are there any cookies?" Hammy asked worriedly.

"Sorry, Hammy. They're all gone."

"NO!"

Everyone prepared, and headed for the nearest building...

Jules & Vincent stared at the mess they had made.

"Boy, what a mess the janitors will have to clean up." Jules said.

They then began to walk out of the building, and ran into a group of animals...

RJ & the others saw two rats with guns.

They stared at the guns, and the blood on them.

"What? Ain't ya ever seen Ratsters before?" One rat asked them.

"Uh...Hi. I'm RJ."

The rat stared at him.

"I'm Jules. And this is Vincent. By the way, you probably don't want to go into that building."

"Why?"

"We just finished a job."

RJ stared in shock.

"Oh..."

"We work for Marsellus Wallace, the toughest rat in the city."

"Really?" RJ asked, trying to look nice.

"Yeah, really. See ya later."

Vincent & Jules walked away...

"Who were those two?" Verne asked RJ.

"Rat Gangsters. No one wants to get involved with their Underworld Enpire."

"What were those two?"

"HitRats. They will kill on order, even each other if ordered to..."

"Oh my God..."

"Exactly. And I know who Marsellus Wallace is...I've met him."

"How?"

"After we get back to the hedge, I'll tell you all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After everyone got back to the hedge, RJ began his story...

"Years ago, My brother began working for Marsellus Wallace. He needed protection, since he was an even bigger liar and thief than I used to be. He went to Marsellus Wallace, and became one of his guards. Everything was going fine, and Marsellus Wallace even killed all the people who had threated him. But then, when someone tried to kill Marsellus, and failed, Marsellus forced my brother to torture him. He had no choice, and I even remember him telling me it was the worst experience of his life. That was it...he wanted out. Marsellus Wallace wouldn't let him. The next day, I found his body, with at least a hundred bullets in it. I went to Marsellus Wallace, and asked why he did it. He said:"No one joins me and then backs out. You're lucky I like you, or else you'd be dead by now, a bullet in your skull." All I could reply was:"Thank you, sir." And I then left. I began wandering this way after that, and I soon met you guys."

Everyone was silent.

Finally, Hammy ran up to him and gave him a sad hug.

"I'm sorry, RJ."

"Thanks, Hammy."

RJ returned the hug.

"Everyone, stay away from Jules & Vincent. And Marsellus Wallace."

Everyone agreed.

But, secretly, Heather didn't agree. She thought that Vincent was cute...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Vincent had just finished his date with Mia Wallace.

He walked away from her house, and ran into the Possum Girl from yesterday.

"Hi, there." She said.

"What are you doing here? You should go back home."

"Nah. Besides, I needed to escape from my dad. He's a bit of a nut."

Vincent smiled slightly.

"So, what'cha want?"

"To ask you out."

"You shouldn't get involved with me. Its very dangerous."

"I don't care. I like danger."

She walked up to him.

She kissed him gently.

Vincent just stared at her.

"No. I can't do this."

"Why?"

"I don't want to endanger anyone else."

"I'm not afraid."

Vincent stared at her seriously.

"Believe me...You should be. Go. Or else."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you."

Heather stood still, and then began to leave...

RJ was still awake, and saw Heather return.

"Where were you?"

"I...Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

RJ suddenly thought of something.

"Were you with a Ratster?"

"...Yes."

"Who?"

"Vincent."

"WHY?"

"He was cute. But just now, he refused me."

"Good. I warned you not to get involved with any of them."

"Are you gonna tell my dad?"

"No."

"Thanks, RJ."

"No prob."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Vincent walked into Marsellus Wallace's office.

Marsellus Wallace was in his chair, and a rat was in the room.

"Vincent, since Jules has retired into my retirement home, this is your new partner: Gipdac."

"I don't want a new partner."

Gipdac then spoke.

"Well, if you don't want a partner, I could always take your job..."

"No!"

"Ohh...Someone's got a temper."

"Shut up."

"Fuck you."

"That's it!"

Vincent pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Gipdac.

Gipdac had two guns, and aimed then at Vincent.

"ENOUGH!" Marsellus shouted, pulling out two guns & aiming them at both of them.

"Now, put your goddamn guns down, or you motherfuckers are gonna be in a lot of pain!"

Vincent and Gipdac slowly lowered their guns.

"Now, you two are gonna be partners, and you're gonna work together. Got it?"

"Fine." They both said.

"Now get out of my office."

They walked out, and Gipdac grinned.

"I just now we'll have lots of fun together, don't you agree, Vincy?"

"Call me Vincy again and I'll blow your fucking brains out."

"Ya think you could take me? I've killed tons of people like you."

"You wanna fight me? All right...Tonight at 8:00."

"I'll be there."

And as Gipdac walked away, he said under his breath:

"Vincy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Vincent and Gipdac both arrived.

"Wanna give up?" Gipdac asked.

"In your dreams, motherfucker."

"Someone needs to give you a timeout for using that language, Vincy!"

"Oh, I have been waiting for this moment!"

Vincent pulled out his gun, but when he looked up, Gipdac was gone.

"Where the fuck are you, Gipdac?"

"Behind you."

Vincent turned around, and Gipdac punched him in the face.

Then, Gipdac grabbed Vincent's gun, and shot him in the shoulder.

Vincent fell to the ground, and Gipdac stepped on his hand.

When Vincent looked up, the hideous grin on Gipdac's face actually frightened him.

"I gave you a chance to give up. You said no. This is your fate."

Then, Gipdac began to laugh as he crushed Vincent's hand.

"Stop!" Vincent shouted in pain.

"STOP? Why would I do that when I'm having so much fun?"

Vincent was instantly filled with fear.

Gipdac stepped on Vincent's back, and pulled back his arms.

"Please, stop!"

"Yeah...No."

Gipdac ripped back Vincent's arms, breaking them.

Vincent screamed in agony, and Gipdac aimed his gun at Vincent's head.

"Thou art thy scum of thy Earth. Thou art found guilty."

Gipdac fired over & over again, and as he did, he laughed.

"Sorry, Vincent Vega. But now, I'm Marsellus Wallace's #1 HitRat."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Gipdac walked into Marsellus Wallace's office.

"Vincent Vega is dead. He tried to kill me."

"Did he now? Well then, it seems you're my new HitRat."

"I have information. Apparently, Vincent was becoming friendly with a Possum."

"Kill her. Kill her and all of her friends & family."

"Yes, sir."

Gipdac walked out of the office...

RJ & his family were watching TV, when gunshots filled the air.

"Attention, everyone! I have come for the She-Possum!"

"What the hell?" Ozzie shouted.

They all walked over the hedge, and saw a Ratster holding to guns.

"I have orders from Marsellus Wallace to kill you all."

RJ pulled out a gun, and Gipdac shot him in the leg.

"No funny business!"

Gipdac was obviously insane.

Suddenly, bullets pounded into Gipdac's chest, and he fell to the ground.

Everyone looked behind them. Jules was standing there holding a gun.

"No one kills my friend Vincent and gets away with it, motherfucker."

Jules walked over to RJ.

"Someone's gonna have to pull the bullet out. I'll do it."

Jules pulled out a small nail, and pushed it into the hole, making RJ scream.

Jules popped the bullet out, and grabbed some bandages, and covered the wound.

"Why are you helping us?" Verne asked.

"Because he killed my friend, Vincent. Gipdac was one of the worst HitRats. He was good, but he was insane."

"What about Marsellus Wallace?"

"I'll tell him Gipdac tried to kill me and take my money."

"Vincent is dead?" Heather asked.

"Yes."

Heather felt sadness for Vincent.

"We need to get RJ to a bed," Verne said.

Jules helped picked RJ up, and carry him to his chair.

Then, Jules shot Gipdac's body again, and left...

END


End file.
